


A Breath of Color

by SkyMochi



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Freeform, Friendship, Friendship/Love, I WILL ADD MORE CHAMPS PER CHAPTER PLS, I swear our protag will get more development she's just a bit mysterious rn, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Runeterra, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyMochi/pseuds/SkyMochi
Summary: Reimiri is a well established painter in Ionia. Only thing is that people only know her by the name of Ying instead. This is her story and her encounters along the continent of Ionia. What happens when her paths cross with a certain lone swordsman? Commissioned by a fighting pit boss? An unexpected meeting with the blade dancer? Hunted by the golden demon? Enlightened by the shadows?*monthly updates!*
Relationships: Yasuo (League of Legends)/Original Character(s), Yasuo (League of Legends)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	A Breath of Color

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first time posting fanfiction actually I hope I didn't make too many errors :'D My whole intention behind this character and story was really to see the Runeterra universe from the perspective of someone who was somewhat "ordinary". No champion with crazy fighting abilities or super tragic backstory. I'm trying to keep Reimiri a little mysterious right now so she can get some cool development later on so I apologize if she seems a little hard to understand right now! I'm still in the process of writing so I'm not too sure if I would want any romantic interests to develop but I hope you will find her interactions with other champions entertaining for now! Comments and kudos are definitely welcome!!

“I’m running out of red paints.” The girl muttered to herself as she took inventory of her home and it’s supplies. She peered outside the window and the ever changing landscape of the view outside. Her home and her companion which it rests on is peculiar even to most Ionians. Quer’la is a magical creature which resembles a tortoise but picture her the size of a small hill, that’s what a Okyuta is. The nomadic Okyuti tribe was named after these fantastical creatures, their entire village travels across the warm southern half of Ionia throughout the year but their numbers have greatly decreased since the Noxian invasion. She was not of their tribe by any means, the girl only received Quer’la as a gift from the tribe as she once happened upon them during her travels.

Moved by the splendor of these creatures and their symbiotes, humans, she painted pieces to capture the magnificence of such a sight and sought to gift their tribe leader one of them as a token of appreciation. Upon approaching the tribe the girl was heartbroken to find out that despite the dozens of Okyutas that moved with the tribe, they walked with uninhabited houses upon their backs, their hosts having never returned from the war. Their tribe leader decided to gift her an Okyuta whose owner who has long perished, he knew of the sadness the creatures carried to live without their humans by their side any longer and decided that a fellow nomad like her would benefit from having Quer’la as her companion. She considered herself more of a wanderer but supposed a nomad would be a nicer way to call it. She still crosses paths with the village every year or so. The girl never thought much of a family but they’ve shown and given her a lot more than what her own did.

They were passing through a lush canyon, one of the many paths which connected those going to and from the city of Ionia in Navori to the rest of the Ionian continent. The canyon had a hidden secret, as it was a long journey through to the next town there’s a small tea house nestled upon a particularly low cliff formation on the side of the canyon. Nobody remembers exactly where the tea house is since there aren’t many markers along the way, all travellers had to do was pay attention to see if the smoke from the tea house’s fireplace was drifting out across. Luckily she spotted the familiar wisps of smoke floating across the landscape. “Perhaps this would make a quaint painting.” she pondered but then decided that some things are better left unknown to others. Quer’la, intune to her wishes, stopped nearby the small cliff and allowed for her to alight of her while she took a break as well. She trekked up the path to the tea house with ease, the natural formations of the stone well worn to the footsteps of it’s lone inhabitant and it’s visitors.

 _Brrring~!_ The chimes above the door alerted the girl’s arrival. “Look who it is! If it isn’t Reimiri again.” an elderly yordle lady greeted the girl as she paused her conversation with the only other guest in the tea house.

“The enigmatic Reimiri, to what do I owe the pleasure?” The man gestured for her to take a seat at his table. “You jest me Yasuo.” She kicks up a chair and notices the spirits on the table.

“What are you drinking this time?”  
“Hmm this? Just some local spirits, you know I’m not a man of such vanities. A drink is a drink.”  
He pours a cup for her and she takes it down in a gulp, it was certainly not a quality drink of choice but it did the job for the fellow sitting across her. Yasuo was quite the image of a man who decided for himself that he was washed up and beyond the road of redemption. She did not know much of this past aside from the fact that he and his blade had seen blood during the war and he now lives the life of a wanderer, running away from what haunts him still to this day. The pair met by chance as she was ambushed by some thugs along a less well trodden path to a small coastal village in the south before, nowadays their nomadic lifestyles let their paths cross on every occasion or so.

“What is your business to the city now? Or were you on your way out?”  
“I’m going to the city. I thought I’d like to experience the Spirit Blossom festival for once.”

Yasuo looked at his empty drink as he finished his statement.

“The lone wanderer wishing to partake in the largest festival of the year, who on God’s green continent of Ionia am I speaking to?” As sweet as the thought was, it was hard for Reimiri to imagine Yasuo enjoying himself at a festival. “I’m learning to let go… And learning that it is unfair of me to punish myself for my past.” He looked solemn and downed another drink as if he was trying to shake off an unpleasant feeling.

“What about you? Has the festival caught your attention? The renowned _Ying_?”  
“Don’t use that name lightly mister.” She growled and he returned it with a chuckle. Not many knew of her real job, Yasuo only managed to wrangle it out of her because she figured there was no benefit for him if he knew either.

“I have received a commission. A mighty fine one for it’s price might I add.”  
“So who's the high roller dishing out so much coin for a little painting this time?”  
“Only the owner of the most successful fighting pit in all of Ionia.”  
“Sounds like a barbarian.”  
“As you say a drink is a drink... money is money.”

Yasuo could only laugh heartily in reply, raising another drink to Reimiri. They share pleasantries and stories in the time that has passed since they last met. He excitedly recalled how he recently wrestled with a vastayan merchant who tried to scam him into paying for an overpriced boat tour. It was moments like these where Yasuo seemed to let go of whatever it is that plagues his mind, intoxicated and in the company of another. She listened intently, hearing and imagining the sights he must’ve seen, as if she was there to experience every moment of his stories.

“O’ma another one please~?” Yasuo asked the shopkeeper, clearly drunk,

“I think that’s quite enough for you this evening.” She eyed him disapprovingly, “My goodness and I will have to keep you here tonight as well! You’re in no condition to continue walking to the city.” She tsk-ed as she went back to polishing her wares.

“Hmm, actually if we’re both on the way to the city I wouldn’t mind giving you a lift.” Reimiri suggested to Yasuo.  
“I’ve never heard a better idea! Nothing quite like having a travel buddy!”  
“Why do I feel like this is something only drunk you would say?”  
“Me? Drunk? No way! I’m perfectly fine thank you!”  
“Yup, he’s drunk.”

She leaves some coins on the table as she steadies herself to help get Yasuo going.

“A pleasure to be in your hospitality as always. I’ll get him out of your hair now.”  
“Don’t you worry dear, your presence is always welcome here. This giddy drunkard on the other hand…”  
“Hey I heard that!”

Reimiri carefully and awkwardly moved down the steps from the teahouse, newfound companion in hand or rather half hauled over her shoulder. The evening was already upon them as she dragged Yasuo who was now half delirious back inside her home. She leans him against a sturdy cabinet near the entrance as she tries to find some matches to light up the candles she has. Once her home was lit up properly she looked back at the mumbling mess of a man on the floor that she had somehow voluntarily taken in for the night.

“Pleash ish cold~” He was muttering to himself  
“All the complaints yeesh, ok wait.”

She dug around some chests and baskets for some blankets and took a pillow from her bed and laid out a makeshift bed on top of a rug. Not a bad job if she did say so herself but now she's got to get him in there comfortably.

“Alright big guy, bed’s ready for tonight. Can you get in yourself?”  
“Mmm? Bed? That ain’t a bed.”  
“Good gods just get in there.”  
“Fine, fine I sure hope you treat your other guests better heh.”

He kicks off his sandals, removes his gauntlets and armor on his shoulder and then also yanks off his belt and cape. Reimiri looks away and pretends not to notice the now half dressed man who seems oblivious to the fact that he’s barely clothed.

“Heh you’re allowed to look you know.”  
“I’m good thanks.”

He lets out a sigh of comfort as he lets down his hair from it’s usual ponytail and snuggles down into the bed. She in turn breathed a sigh of relief as she was now free to get ready to sleep. She tucked herself into a corner to change and quietly prepared to turn in for the day as well. The gentle rocking of Quer’la’s steps was lulling Yasuo to sleep. The girl put out the candles and in turn moonlight seeped through the crevices in her home, partially illuminating Yasuo who seemed to be fast asleep. Reimiri tiptoed past the man and his belongings, noticing his much favored flute lying on top of his shawl. She climbs into bed and notices the small scars that litter his hands and arms, nothing out of the ordinary for a swordsman. As she let herself try to drift off to sleep she felt something slam onto the bed frame. Yasuo, still somewhat sleep dazed and intoxicated, has kicked her bed.

“I want some warmthhh please~”

She sat up and scowled as she threw her remaining pillow down at him and immediately went back to sleep. He seemed happy enough with the extra pillow to cuddle with now, such a demanding guest.

\-----

“NO!”  
“AAH?!”

Reimiri jolted from her slumber and found out that Yasuo seemed to have violently woken up from a nightmare. It was barely daybreak, bathing them in a soft orange light. He sat straight up, breathing heavily, sweat glistening off his body and a few strands of hair stuck to his face. The man seemed dazed for a few moments before realizing that he was safe from his dreams. She was admittedly quite scared from the primal yell that she was awoken by. Reimiri clenched her blanket close to her chest as she waited for him to calm down.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.”  
“I’m glad you’re up from whatever it was that you were dreaming about.”  
“It happens, a little too often than I’d like.”  
“You’re washing those sheets and pillows by the way.”

The man bashedly looked at the blankets which evidently had been contaminated by his sweat. “ _Ever a practical lady._ ” Yasuo thought to himself. His gaze fell onto his host who has now returned to sleep.

There was no way he could return to sleep so easily after waking up from the same scene that continues to corrupt him with guilt even after years. After all that drinking last night he thought to himself, " _There are three certainties in life: honor, death, and hangovers._ "

He briefly stands up and observes the artist’s home. Trinkets hung from the low ceiling of the wooden hut, some pieces of colored glass catching different glimmers of light. There were several cabinets of various sizes and varying designs that lined the walls of the small building. In between there were some baskets and chests. All seemingly placed at random apart from the artist’s workspace. In this corner by a window her easel sat along with a stool and finished works carefully laid to the side. Yasuo felt a sense of comfort from the items in her home. Bits and pieces collected from all across the Ionian continent can seem to create something entirely new and beautiful, she gave them all a purpose to belong here. It has been a long time since he was able to have a place to call home exactly. He only knew of the hospitality of inns and the occasional kind hearted individual on his never ending journey with no destination.

Yasuo looked outside to see where they were and saw they were near the end of the canyon already, they should arrive at the city early in the evening. Feeling restless even only after several hours of sleep but also without much to do he decided to return to his bed on the floor and meditate.

\-----

Reimiri finally woke up peacefully to the sound of a flute playing. Yasuo was facing outside with his eyes closed, concentrating on performing to seemingly no audience. The tones of the flute drove chills down the girl’s spine, as if the music was telling a story and painting a picture in front of her. Yasuo was in his element, the sound resonating through the small structure which only seemed to complement the acoustics of his instrument. The dynamic of each reverb and vibration only intensified until his song seemed to hit it’s climax and then he began to play a melancholic tune that slowly started to drift and waver. He gradually opened his eyes to see that Reimiri had been quite entranced in his performance.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you. Again.”  
“No it’s fine, at least it wasn’t yelling this time. I liked the song, but it seems like your story is far from finished.”  
“Ever the sharp one, you would be correct about that.”  
“I hope you will be able to conclude this story soon.”  
“And perhaps begin a new one?” He chuckled wholeheartedly,  
“Yes, I don’t know what closure you seek but an ending seems much needed. I’ll be looking forward to hearing the finale of this story.” She returned with a smile.

“Um you’re still not wearing anything by the way.”  
“Ah, you’re right, I just got too comfortable I suppose.”  
“Anyways you must’ve been up for a while, would you like some tea?”

\-----

As the afternoon passed by, Reimiri practiced her sketches, taking advantage of the fact that Yasuo was here as a subject for her to draw. The outskirts of the city began to come into view, and due to Quer’la’s size and safety it was best for Reimiri to find an inn to stay in for the next couple of days while she met her client and restocked on supplies. Yasuo had also gathered his belongings and got ready to part ways with the girl once again.

“This is where we part ways, yet again. Farewell on your journey Yasuo.”  
“Thank you Reimiri. I hope our paths cross again. As they always seem to have.”  
“I’m sure they will, after all don’t think I’ve forgotten about those sweaty sheets you’ve left in my home as a token of your visit.” She pursed her lips,  
“Aha about that, I promise I’ll treat you to a drink next time then?”  
“I do not wish to encourage your drinking problem! You airhead! We’ll discuss this the next time we meet.”

They both laugh, the city’s lights in the distance illuminating the scene of them parting. The two appreciated each other’s company albeit the mystery they each retained about themselves. Perhaps it was the respect for each other’s privacy that they liked so much, there was only the need to live in the moment between these two. Letting the past fall apart and simply being was the life they both led. Which also leads to a lot of goodbyes, this time it was no different. Reimiri picked up her woven suitcase and put on her straw hat as they bid farewell. Yasuo tightened his grip on his sword and nonchalantly began walking his own way as well.

“Until next time!”  
“Until next time.”


End file.
